


Respite in a Spring

by ani_coolgirl



Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Program Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_coolgirl/pseuds/ani_coolgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tronkinkmeme/3162.html?thread=950618">this</a> prompt on the kink meme: “Hey guys!!! guess what I just discovered? Go ahead and put in your Tron DVD and queue it up to right after our boys have escaped the game grid and right before they discover the pool of liquid energy. Say right about where Flynn is asking 'Hey what's that?' and Ram responds with 'just what I need right now'. Now once you're done pausing and staring at Ram posed on all fours like he's ready to take if from behind (guh!), go ahead and hit play - Close your eyes. And listen to the scene take on a whoooole neeeew context. It's especialy awesome if you can listen with headphones so you can really hear all the quiet gasps and pants between the splashing and Tron's murmur of 'Oh that's nice' and the giggling, and contented humming. It's fucking EPIC I tells ya! and that's what I want! hot splashing energizing sex in liquid energy with giggly Flynn and Ram and a Tron that's gone all toppy now that he remembers 'how good the power feels'”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite in a Spring

The liquid energy flows through Flynn, a gentle alcoholic-like buzz that leaves him sighing for more. He catches Ram’s eye and they giggle at each other for no sake other than the pleasant tingles it leaves along their circuits. Flynn drinks as much as he can without choking, Ram teasingly splashing him as he does so. Tron watches on in amusement, though he is taking in the substance as eagerly as Flynn.

It’s like being drunk, Flynn muses, or high, but without the dulling of the senses or mind. In fact, everything seems sharper now, more in focus, and he’s filled with a drive not unlike the kind received from a caffeine kick – he wants to run around and play and defeat the bad guy. It never felt more possible to runoff, completely outnumbered and unprepared, and be a hero.

Judging from the noises they’re making, his companions are enjoying it even more than he is – especially Tron, who feels the need to let a low groan of relief between mouthfuls. Flynn smirks to himself and tries not to let the pornographic sounds go to his head.

Pausing from sipping energy out of his identity disc, Ram surprises Flynn by taking off his helmet (those came off?) and swinging his legs around to dip them thoughtfully in the pond. A moment later, he slips gracefully into the energy, taking a carefree moment to swim to and fro in the pool. Tron laughs, the deep belly-aching kind, eyeing Ram’s every movement with ridiculous intensity. When Ram comes closer Tron swipes at him, like a playful cat, and Ram ducks out of the way, countering with splash. Flynn watches the game in bemusement, though he finds it a bit odd how… _keen_ Tron seems during the whole thing.

“He’s happy, hmm?” Flynn says lowly to Ram when he comes by again. Ram crosses his arms on the edge of the pool, resting his head upon them as he talks to Flynn.

“Yeah, well, you know how it is,” he says, lazily kicking his legs. Flynn tries not to look too confused, because, no, he doesn’t know how it is, but luckily Ram’s still talking. “Some programs process energy more efficiently than others. That’s probably part of the reason why Tron’s so good at the games.” Ram glances over at Tron, who has an impatient look on his face as he studies them from his perch. “So he’s probably a little…” Ram makes a hand motion Flynn interprets as “tipsy.”

Tron, apparently tired of waiting for Ram to return, joins him in the water and swims over. “You don’t say,” Flynn murmurs to Ram, and the two share another round of giggling.

“Something funny?” Tron asks, lightly nudging Ram with his elbow. Their legs tangle together in the water.

Ram grins. “No. Something funny, Flynn?”

“I’d say not, Ram,” Flynn replies with the straightest face he can manage. “Nothing funny at all.”

“Uh huh,” says Tron, wearing a smirk of his own. “I don’t think I believe you.”

“Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?” Ram challenges. Tron starts backing Ram up using nothing but his stare until they can touch the bottom of the pool with their feet, the water level lapping at their waists. The look on Tron’s face is somewhat predatory, but Ram just smiles and goes with it until his back hits a wall. Flynn looks on with interest, idly drinking from the spring the whole while.

Tron laughs, pining Ram with a heated gaze and caging him in with arms on either side of the program’s head. “I’m sure I can think of something,” he whispers, and then… is Tron necking him?

Flynn openly gapes as Tron drops his head to Ram’s neck to – okay, so he’s _nuzzling_ him, not necking him, which isn’t exactly that much better – and press their bodies together. Ram lets out a long, drawn out groan sending a shiver up Flynn’s spine. Then, Tron proceeds to grind ever-so slowly against the other program. Ram lets his head rest against the wall behind him and rocks languidly with Tron’s movements, fingers tracing Tron’s circuitry. The energy fluid sloshes with their motions.

What on earth is he watching? Should he be watching this at all? Flynn can’t tear his eyes away from the scene before him, and even if he could, he couldn’t block out the little gasps coming out of Ram’s mouth or the barely repressed moans coming from Tron’s.

“Nnn… ah, ah…” Ram’s circuits flare with each of Tron’s movements. Tron chuckles a bit breathlessly at the sounds the conscript makes, rubbing even harder against him.

“That’s nice,” murmurs Tron, and something in Flynn’s lower belly clenches. “C’mon, that’s it.”

Ram lifts and spreads his legs so they’re wrapping around Tron’s waist. Almost lovingly, Tron traces one of Ram’s thighs before pinning Ram’s forearms to the wall and really giving it to him, rutting against him almost violently. Ram just spreads his legs wider and just… _takes it,_ arching and moaning like he’s starving for it.

 _Jesus Christ._ Just what is in this water?

Flynn doesn’t realize he’s spoken aloud until a smiling Ram catches his eye over Tron’s shoulder, beckoning him with a little “come hither” twitch of his fingers. Flynn already has one leg in the water before he can stop to think about whether this is a good idea or not. His discomfort returns as soon as he’s treading water; Flynn’s never been a strong swimmer, and he feels clumsy next to the two programs. But nonetheless the expression on Ram’s face draws him in until he’s standing beside Tron, taking their every grunt and groan. Tron hardly seems to realize he’s even there. It takes a moment for Ram to draw Tron’s attention away from rubbing up against him, though Ram has trouble focusing himself, especially after Tron does something particular with hips that has Ram’s eyes rolling skyward.

“Hey. Hey, Flynn,” Ram manages. Tron turns his head, looking surprised when he sees Flynn. “C’mere.”

Flynn gives Tron a sidelong glance. From the look on Tron’s face, he’s not sure if it’s a good idea to get anywhere near Ram right now. But Tron acquiesces his spot to Flynn without complaint, allowing Ram to wrap his arms around Flynn’s neck and pull him close.

Flynn’s completely frozen. “Come here often?” he quips trying to hide his nervousness. Ram tilts his head the way he does when Flynn says or does something strange, but laughs anyway, twirling his fingers in the hair at the nape of Flynn’s neck.

Tron catches on to Flynn’s apprehension and chuckles, reaching around to assist him. Flynn stiffens, but Tron simply places his hands over Flynn’s and guides them to Ram’s hips.

“Like this,” Tron murmurs into Flynn’s ear. Flynn swallows, but obediently grasps Ram’s ass, lifting him up so they’re in the same position Tron and Ram were in earlier. Without prompting, Ram begins to rub against Flynn’s front with same the fervor as before. Flynn groans low in his chest with the pleasure that runs through him without warning. It felt as if someone was dragging their fingertips over his nerves, setting them all alight. He drops his head to Ram’s shoulder and rocks blindly.

“He’s nice, isn’t he?” Tron asks coyly as Flynn and Ram rut against each other. “He loves it. Don’t you, Ram?” Ram can only answer with a whine. “See?”

Oh, yeah. Flynn can definitely see it. And hear it. And feel it. His circuits and Ram’s pulse in tandem.

Suddenly Tron’s fingers are trailing down his backside. Flynn jolts, but Ram’s keening keeps him focused on the program in front of him. Tron hums under his breath, hands working up and down Flynn’s side and over his butt. Soon Tron is pressed flush against his back and Flynn can hardly think, sandwiched between his two friends. “He likes it here,” Tron says, hand ghosting between Flynn’s thighs. Flynn mirrors the action with Ram, who twists and moans in response.

“Ah, ah, nnn…” Ram’s eyelids flutter, his grip on Flynn’s shoulders growing painfully tight. Flynn can feel it too; the oncoming power surge racing faster and faster throughout his body, threatening to burst open in a shower of sparks. It blazes when Tron drags his fingers down his spine or when Ram twists his hips _just so,_ and Flynn is amazed he can still stand.

“He feels different,” Ram says throatily, as if talking took some monumental effort. “Can you feel it, Tron? He’s –” his breath hitches, “– different. Like…” He can’t talk anymore. He cries out when Flynn nips his neck.

“Like we could do this forever,” Tron concludes, painfully squeezing Flynn’s hips. The way the energy flows around Flynn – it’s so different. Stronger, more vibrant than anything he’s ever felt. Better. So much better.

Flynn doesn’t know what they’re talking about and doesn’t really care. He’s too engrossed in the sensations wracking his body; the electricity spawning from every point of contact with his two companions that’s so foreign to him, the rush and exhilaration that still hasn’t left him, and the energy around them that seems to be amplifying it all. He laughs; he can’t help it. It’s all too absurd. What is he doing here, meshed between these two? Why the hell does it feel so good? He wraps one arm more firmly around Ram, leaving the other to seek out Tron’s hand and entwine their fingers.

“That’s it, that’s it,” Tron’s crooning in his ear, and Flynn just loses it. He cries out hoarsely and shudders violently; only Tron keeps him from collapsing. It’s like he stuck his finger in an electrical socket or grabbed an electric fence. His vision whites out and there’s a low frequency buzzing in his ears, all the while every nerve ending vibrating with pleasure.

“ _Jesus,_ ” is all he succeeds in blurting out as he rides out his orgasm. It’s like there’s a ripple effect: moments later Ram’s throwing his head back and practically _sobs,_ hands scrambling for purchase; Tron goes rigid for a split second but then his hips are rocking frantically against Flynn’s backside as he swears and whispers things Flynn could never have imagined coming out of his mouth half an hour ago. All their circuitry flashes a brilliant, blinding blue which holds for several seconds; then, slowly, they dull down to their normal color.

For a moment everything is still; then Flynn somehow loses his footing and slips. And while he doesn’t fall thanks to Tron, he drops Ram, who’s unceremoniously dunked into the energy pool.

Eyes wide, Tron and Flynn exchange looks – then burst out laughing. Whatever tension there might have been is eliminated before it’s even allowed to form. Ram emerges scowling, but can’t help but joining on the mirth.

“ _Wooo,_ ” Flynn exhales, grinning widely. Ram and Tron share similar expressions of glee. “That was… that was _awesome._ ”

“That just about covers it,” Ram agrees with another chortle.

“Oh, I don’t think that covers it,” Tron interjects. “Not by a longshot.”

Flynn throws his arms around Ram and Tron, pulling them close enough so their foreheads touch. They just take a moment to just breathe and enjoy the moment, sharing ridiculous smiles and laughter. Then, on a moment’s impulse, Flynn kisses them. Ram first, then Tron, both deeply and with wild abandon. When he pulls away, they sport identical looks of bafflement.

Flynn only snickers and cups his hands in the energy to take another sip. “What is _in_ this stuff?” he wonders aloud with an amused shake of the head.

Ram thoughtfully touches his lips – what in User’s name was that? Tron is mirroring the gesture and their eyes meet. Without hesitation Tron grabs Ram’s chin and pulls him into a kiss. It’s slightly awkward, nothing like the brief kisses Flynn gave them, but it gets the job done, and they can feel their circuits sparking again.

Flynn turns his head and rolls his eyes at what he sees: Tron has Ram pinned against the wall again, and this time he is necking him. “Oh, come on guys, again?” Ram only giggles and splashes him.


End file.
